


Her Cold Kiss

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angry Kissing, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Heather and Astrid get into an argument, and Astrid can think of no better way to let Heather know how she feels than to kiss her.
Relationships: Heather/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Her Cold Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for Femslash February! Glad I could finally get to it!
> 
> For any of my regular readers or those reading Not So Stoic, I'm so sorry for the delays. Schoolwork and my health have taken me away from writing for a while now.

“Heather, you’re being so stupid!” Astrid exclaimed. Though she was yelling, worry for her friend overrode her feelings. That’s  _ why  _ she was yelling in the first place. “They’re going to figure out it’s you!”

Heather grabbed Astrid by the arms, pushed her up against the wall of ice, cold biting at her back. “Shut up! They won’t find out!”

Astrid threw Heather’s hands off of her. “You can’t do this anymore.” Her voice was lowered, but still riddled with anger and concern. “You can’t be a double agent.”

Anger flashed across Heather’s features. She let out a growling sound. “I’m  _ fine _ , Astrid.” She rubbed one arm, the way she did when she very much wasn’t fine. “I can still do this.”

Astrid pushed herself off of the wall. “You can’t! Ryker will find out eventually! Doesn’t he ask about all your excursions?”

“Oh, damn Ryker!” Heather shouted. “I need to get to the real leader. I need to get to Viggo!”

“Heather, this is too dangerous!”

“Fuck that! I need to do this!”

Astrid didn’t know how to show her concern for Heather. She clearly wasn’t getting it through to her. So, she grabbed Heather, spun her around, pressed her against the wall, and kissed her, hard. 

Heather tensed in her hands, but then softened against her, kissed back just as hard. Astrid hadn’t expected her to, had just expected this to be a one-sided thing. She cared a lot for Heather, liked her as a friend and more, but she hadn’t known that those feelings were returned. 

But still, she was angry. Heather was taking this self-appointed mission too far, was going to get herself hurt… or killed. And Astrid couldn’t let that happen to her. 

“Damn you,” Astrid said upon pulling away. “ _ Damn. You. _ ”

Heather’s eyes were fiery. “I have to do this, Astrid. For you. For Hiccup.”

Astrid shook her head, letting her arms fall to loop around Heather’s waist. “You don’t. We can all do this together.”

To shut her up, Heather kissed her. Astrid liked the kiss, but wished she could continue to argue her point. The kiss though… She’d been wanting to feel Heather’s lips against hers for a long time now. She ceded her point for the moment in favor of Heather’s mouth.

The kiss turned open-mouthed, exploratory. Astrid could feel both their dragons watching them, could feel the icy wind at her back, but what mattered was this. Heather’s lips were like fine wine, heady and intoxicating. She tasted like almonds. 

They both pulled away, gasping for breath. Astrid put a hand to Heather’s cheek, which was flushed red from the cold. “Don’t keep doing this.”

Heather yanked herself away from her, and Astrid felt a hint of rejection. She put up her hood, began climbing onto Windshear’s back. Her eyes were apologetic. 

“I have to.”

Astrid watched Heather take off and disappear into the storm. The fire she’d made was dwindling, crackling to its end. Astrid knew she had to go back to Hiccup, but she stayed there for a moment, relishing Heather’s kiss, even as her lingering warmth was stolen by the cold. 


End file.
